Heroine Quest 47
<--Heroine Quest 46~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 48-> Chapter 47: The Pinnacle Cost to Start: 5 Stamina Group Bonus: L+50AP Location: Canyon of Immortality Enemies Encountered: Soul Gatherer, Shura, Kung Fu Master, Cloud Dragon Objective: Travel to the Sky Shrine Reward: 10 Sword Dust, 1 Sword Essence and 6000 XP Reading the below dialogue and/or watching the video will be a spoiler for the quest. ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Player/Events are in black (unless specifically different), Enemies are in red. Gilbert(Uncle Gabe) is in Orange L: "I am still curious to know what's in that shrine up in the mountain." R: "You mean the Sky Shrine Chang talked about...But I still have some errands I need to finish here." "How about you guys go there first? I'll try to catch up to you guys once I finish my work here." 1.- That's fine with me L: "Okay, then we'll got here first." 2.- I don't feel the need to go here...It's just a temple L: "Right now, we have nothing much to do anyway. Come on! Let's just go sightseeing." ~ Enter: Canyon of Immortality ~ L: "It's so high in the mountain. Guess we have some climbing to do." Move to the Yellow Tile: Fight: Soul Gatherer (1520 HP : 52 XP) Move to the Yellow Tile: L: "I sense a strong murderous intention!" Fight: Shura (2000 Hp : 175 XP) L: "I feel so sorry for him... Think of how much he is suffering mentally." Move to the Red Title: Event: You couldn't really see where you were going... You almost walked right down the cliff! Someone in the group is Scared! Event: You almost stabbed to Leemo. Leemo turns around and strikes you with her hammer, mistaking you for an enemy. Someone in the group is Injured! Move to the Yellow Title: "Hiya! Adadadadaa!" L: "Heeya! Haa!" (such an intense exchange of attacks... Those two really have it against each other.) Fight: Kung Fu Master (1650 Hp : 55 XP) "Okay, I concede... Arghh!" (I know he ambushed us, but did you really have that to kick him off the climb again?) Move to the Red Title: Event:The platform underneath is collapsing! -1 Stamina -170 Hit points Move to the Yellow Tile: Fight: Cloud Dragon (2000 Hp : 280 XP) L: "It ran away..." Move to the Yellow Title: L: "This is so high above. We are almost at the very bottom of the clouds." "Hey, if you reach out into the cloud, you might be lucky enough to get a Cloud Stone." (You reach out with your hand and grab a smooth stone.) "What?! I was just kidding! You really got a Cloud Stone?! Let me try! We might be rich soon! *Reaches out* "Eh? It feels kinda slimy, it moves... Eeeek! I poked into a wyvern's nose!" Fight: Wyvern (1450 Hp : 75 XP) Move to the Destination Title: "It's you! If you are here, then the grandmaster should be..." "...Are you the ones that defeated Laynald. I sensed strong sword powers coming from below." L:"Hmm... Well, I use hammer predominantly... but I assume you probably sensed the others guys here... (His eyes look so...hollow.) "Then that was really you... well..." L: "Well...?" "..." "...Ready yourself!!!" L: "I...It's like he changed to another person!" Fight: Blademaster Sho (1900 Hp : 265 XP) XP First Kill "Great skill indeed! Although too indecisive. Far from even your current limits." L: "Isn't natural to hold back? It's not like we were fighting against our most hated enemies nor were we to trying kill you." (Although again, I was using a hammer...) "That only means you haven't learned to fully control yourselves. In time, that's going to come back and bite you." L: "I don't really get it..." "The dragons in the clouds are becoming more unstable every day." L: "???" R: "You guys are back already! I was just about to go meet up with you. How was the trip? L: "We meet a very strange guy in the shrine. He is by far the better user sword we've encountered. I doubt he even used half of his power against us. Oh, and He mentioned the dragons there are becoming more unstable." R: "Yes, the dragons are causing a lot of troubles recently. Somehting is definitely brewing. We will need to venture into farther and more dangerous seas. It's about time we upgrade our ship's infrastructure. Just like before, this requires resources."